


Initiation - Welcome to High School

by Queen (ramble)



Series: Moments in Burt's Life with a Teenage Son [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Canon Related, Father-Son Relationship, Lawn Furniture, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, References to Past Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramble/pseuds/Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is the lawn furniture attached to the roof?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation - Welcome to High School

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested I cover the time the Hummel lawn furniture was attached to the roof. They wanted it included in my "I'm Not Gay" fic but I didn't think it fit. However I did like the idea so I decided to do a quick-write of it. Enjoy!

Burt tried to keep his mind focused on the smile on his son's face and the hopeful lilt to his voice when he'd nearly skipped into the shop the night before to announce he was in McKinley's glee club. It was hard to do when he went out to go to work only to find all the lawn furniture was missing from its usual place. And had been moved to the roof of their house. It wasn't his freshman son's fault kids were cruel. For a moment Burt thought about how much easier it would be if Kurt liked things normal boys liked.

He pushed that away. It wasn't fair to his son. Sure it would be an easier life for both of them but really, life was never easy anyway. And there was nothing better than seeing his kid smile like that last night.

Not even their lawn furniture being left alone.

Kurt stepped out of the house in something that was no doubt fashionable. The boy practically skipped down the porch stairs. His eyes slowly turned to follow his father's line of sight. "Oh. Well that's. Unexpected."

"Why is the lawn furniture attached to the roof?" Burt looked over to his son. 

"Uhm."

"Is everything ok at school?"

"Yeah! Better than ok. It's great."

"So this is a friendly prank?"

"Yes."

"I'm listening." Kurt bit his lip as he thought up his story. "Well?"

"Initiation. Welcome to high school. Welcome to glee club. No harm done, right? I'll get it down after school."

"No you won't. I'm going to have some of my buddies get it down. I don't want you up on the roof. We can think of something else for you to do after school instead."

"Extra chores?"

"Sounds good to me. Chores around the shop. Since the house is pretty much pristine." He could easily see Kurt didn't like that idea but he decided to let his kid spend the day coming up with the worst possible scenarios before giving him the task of organizing his filing cabinet when he arrived after school. It had been sorely neglected. For over a year. 

If Kurt wanted Burt to believe that he was in some way responsible for this he was going to have to deal with the consequences of it. Burt knew it was hard being a teenager - even harder being a most-likely-gayer-than-the-rainbow teenager - but he also knew his own teenage years would have gone a lot easier if he'd had an open dialogue with his parents. They'd been willing to have it. He hadn't. Of course no one could make him have it either. With all that in mind he knew he had to get Kurt to that point on his own. If a bit of tedious work at the shop helped achieve that goal then so be it.


End file.
